Nerves, Butterbeer and a Prank
by kaymarfar
Summary: Someone on tumblr requested that the Marauders crash Jily's second date. I had too much fun writing this.


Jily Second Date

To say I'm not nervous would be a complete lie.

Sure, it was our second date, I liked James quite a bit and we are friends but still. There was so much pressure to look perfect and say the right thing regardless.

What if my hands are sweaty when we go to hold hands and it repulses him. That would be awful. Or what if he goes in for a kiss and I sneeze in his face on accident? That would be disgusting.

I kept trying to fix a stubborn piece of hair whilst I contemplated these possibilities.

I heard a huff and looked at Marlene from the mirror. "What?"

"Your distressed sounds are ruining my ritual magazine reading time before Hogsmeade," she said holding up her magazine.

I tried to glare but my nerves interfered and it came out as a grimace instead.

She huffed and closed her magazine dramatically before coming over to me. "You look fine. I don't know why you are nervous anyway, you've been friends with him for a while, have already kissed, several times," she said with a pointed look. I blushed.

"-and you already got the first date out of the way, what is the problem?"

"What if he goes to kiss me and I sneeze in his face?"

She stared at me for a long moment. "That's honestly what you're worried about?"

I looked down. "Maybe."

"For Merlin's sake Lily, get a fucking grip. You're Lily fucking Evans. You are Head Girl, top of our class, gorgeous, funny, clever, mischievous, kind and the greatest person ever. Besides, James has loved you for years so even if you did sneeze in his face he'd think it was hot anyway."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're right. Disgusting, but right."

"I know," she said grinning. "Now you better get down there, you're already five minutes late."

I looked at my watch. "SHIT!"

So far, I was having a lovely time.

I got myself a few new quills, sugar and real ones, chocolate and new stationary to write home with because I was running low. Not to mention my cheeks and stomach hurt from laughing so much.

I can't believe that I spent so much time ignoring James and not giving him a chance. He's actually a gentleman. He holds the doors for me, carried my bags all day even though I told him not to and I know for a fact that he is going to pay for our butterbeers.

I looked around Three Broomsticks content, looking at everyone laughing, people engaged in conversation and just felt the joy. With the war going on it's hard to feel just content.

But I could not shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I probably am just being paranoid. Even since some Slytherins did the awful things to Marlene I've been on edge lately.

"Lily?"

"I'm sorry, yes?"

"Did you not hear a word that I just said?"

"No, I spaced out. I'm sorry."

He feigned offended. "Well sor-ry that I'm not interesting. I'll just go." He started to get up.

I grabbed his hand. "Oh no you don't. We aren't done. Besides, who will ever pay for my butterbeer?" I asked dramatically.

We laughed. "Speaking of, do you want another one?" He asked motioning to my nearly empty glass.

"Why not?"

He picked up the glass. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled. "No problem."

As he walked away I mentally kicked myself. I really need to stop dazing so much. It is really starting to ruin my life.

Then Sirius slide in next to me in the booth and Remus and Peter sat in the chairs opposite of me, all looking around nervously.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing here?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. "Nothing," Peter said.

I gave them my best I'm-your-mother-and-what-are-you-boys-really-doing look.

"Lily-flower, just trust us on this one," Sirius told me.

"What did you boys do? Why does it look like you don't want to be found? Did you guys throw a stink bomb somewhere again?"

"We really didn't do anything Lily," Remus said unconvincingly.

Before I could say anything James came back with our drinks. "I'm sorry it took so long, there was a commotion outside and everyone rushed to the window on my way and I got stuck in the fray. I'm sor-What are you guys doing here?" James said putting our drinks down.

Sirius pouted. "What? We can't enjoy some butterbeers too?" Sirius said grabbing one of the butterbeers and taking a drink.

"I mean what are you doing right here? At our table? On our date?" James said.

Peter smiled mischievously and tried to reach for the other one before I swatted him away and took my drink. "Just checking in on you two crazy kids."

Before I could ask why Remus interjected, "Because we want to see how it is going."

"It's going great. Now why are you really here." Then James' eyes grew wide. "You didn't."

The boys all looked at each other and tried to hide their grins. "We did," Peter said.

James looked upset. "I really wanted to do this one."

"Yes, but you are obviously on a date." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Uhm, hello, I'm right here!" I said.

"We planned this for weeks anyway." Peter said.

"But that was before Lily!" James said throwing up his hands.

"Again, right here." I said, growing more and more frustrated.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Remus said, chuckling.

"OI! I AM RIGHT HERE NOW STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE!" I shouted. They all turned to look at me.

Sirius threw his arm over my shoulder. "I know Lily-flower, the disrespect."

I glared at him.

"Oi! Off my girlfriend Padfoot! She's mine!" James said half jealous and half joking.

Sirius pulled me closer and squished our faces together. "What? Scared that she will realize that our children will be cuter, Potter?"

All of us laughed. "Like she'll ever date you, Padfoot," Peter said rolling his eyes.

Sirius frowned and let go of me. "Am I not good enough for you Evans?"

I snorted. "Basically."

All of us but Sirius laughed, instead he kept pouting.

I put my hand on Sirius' shoulder and my other on his cheek. "Oh, we both know that you and James would make the cutest kids anyway."

Sirius laughed, "This is true, sorry Evans. You two might spawn lanky ginger kids with awful eyesight."

"Hey!" James and I said in unison.

Just then, Snape, Avery and Rosier came in, furious and with pink, hippie floral robes.

Oh my God. I stared with my mouth agape before looking at the four Marauders trying and failing to hide their laughter.

"I can't believe you..." I said before trailing off and laughing uncontrollably, clutching my stomach.

The Slytherins spotted them and the three guilty Marauders got up and started to run to the bar. "You kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder.

"I-I can't beli-eve that they-did-that," I said through my laughter.

Once we composed ourselves enough to properly communicate James said, "I really wanted to do that one."

I thought how useless my nerves were. Our dates would never be perfect and I'm okay with that.

Then we erupted into laughter all over again.


End file.
